The Storks are Crying
The Stork are Crying The Storks are Crying is one of several games by "Unknown Developer," released on April 28, 2017. Pretext: When you can't find the key. When you're tied to the chair. When you're out of tears. When your voice is gone. The storks are crying. Startup Upon starting the game, the player will encounter a screen checkered in buttons reading "Play" and "Quit". Pressing Quit ends the game, and clicking on Play will cause an empty, droning music to play, and an image of a white wall with peeling wallpaper will appear. Clicking on the panels in a certain order will cause text to appear over them. Shadows of figures also appear as the text proceeds. First Panel happy birthday/the storks told me about the ships/the ships sunken near the island/i want to be an island/just for one day/did you see the storks?/they were outside the window/put your hand against the wall/feel the beat of my heart/don't worry about the storks/they are gone now/let's be together/let's cry together/why aren't you loving me?/why are you so cold?/my fingers are bleeding again. (Below is a silhouette of a standing figure.) This panel uses black text. Second Panel so small/so little/I'm taking care of her eyes/sometimes I feel like I'm drowning/I've been looking for you/your warm tears are burning my brain/just another push/these can't be made of reality/what now?/the golden bee/that tiny bee buzzing in the glass/I got another shirt/this one has longer sleeves/I wish I could listen again/tomorrow I'll see my lovely lover/he gave me a rose last time (Below is a silhouette of a figure stooping at the waist) This panel uses gray text. Third Panel it hurts/nobody told me it would hurt so much/my nose is numb/I can't feel it any more/why did he have to bite it/I think I'll go to the infirmary/if only I could find my legs/they were just here a minute ago/or was it yesterday?/i need to sleep/he said I'll never be her spouse/but I want to bit his nose too/today we went to the park/he put a hand on my shoulder/and I fainted again/what a lovely day. (Below is a silhouette portraying either two figures in some sort of embrace or struggle, or a single figure holding something.) After this, clicking in the top left corner of the screen causes the text and figures to vanish. This panel uses white text. Red Dot After the text vanishes, there will appear a red dot at an intersection in the wallpaper. Clicking it causes it to tear open, revealing a giant, red, gaping hole in the wall. Once the hole is opened, it will fade to white, the screen will fade to black, and an overlapping voice over will start. One voice is explaining how society shapes man to its image, while the other is repeating phonetically similar variations of "Mumblelaud". At the end of the voice over, one last voice over will clearly say Omnibus Horus. Dream House There is an old picture of house hidden on the main screen through the use of stenography. It was possible to reach the aforementioned picture by changing its brightness and contrast levels. Translation "Omnibus Horus" roughly translates to "At all hours" in Latin.